The Stranger in the Shadows
by iLuvHawkeye
Summary: Kim gets in trouble way over her head...can Ron and Rufus save the day? Now complete! read and review
1. In the Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters-everything else is my own.  
  
As Kim walked down the hall, heading to her literature class, she became aware that she was being watched.  
  
She swerved around, but only saw the crowded halls. She warily continued down towards Mr. Pruitt's classroom. However, just as she was about to enter, she became aware of someone lurking in the shadows.  
  
Now she was certain that something was wrong. She acted as if she was about to head on down the hall, but just as she was about to approach the stranger, someone else bounded up.  
  
"Hey, KP!" Kim groaned, and turned to face her beaming best friend. "Ron, now is really not the time," she hinted, but Ron took no warning. "Hey, listen-"Ron said. "Bonnie wanted me to tell you that cheerleading practice was cancelled."  
  
Kim asked wryly, "Bonnie said that? Okay, I'll go to cheerleading practice." She pushed Ron aside, and stared at the shadows. He was gone. "Great!" Kim threw her hands up in exasperation. "He's gone!"  
  
Ron stared in the shadows, and asked, "Who's gone-wh-what's wrong, Kim?" "Nothing," Kim replied slowly, "and yet...something." 


	2. The Mystery Stranger and the Mystery Mea...

"Ron!" Kim said, sitting down at the lunch table. "I swear...I did not take your naco to go!"  
  
Ron eyed her distrustfully. "You took it!" he accused. "Everyone likes the naco-and now you, my best friend, have stolen my naco from Bueno Nacho!" At this point, he was screaming loudly, and Kim ducked her head as the other kids stared at him.  
  
"Ron," she muttered, poking at her mystery meat, "sit down now." "Or what?" Ron asked wildly. "You'll keep stealing my nacos and chimmeritos? Oh, no, Kim-this stops now!"  
  
At that point, Rufus awoke from Ron's pocket, and yawned loudly, then burped. He covered his mouth with a sheepish grin.  
  
Ron looked at him and sniffed. "I smell naco." Rufus cowered a bit, and pulled out a naco wrapper.  
  
"No!" Ron sat down with a thud. "It can't be!" Nodding and chattering, his eyes downcast sorrowfully, the naked mole rat pulled out a packet of Diablo hot sauce, and looked up apologetically.  
  
"Rufus...you...you ate my naco?" Ron asked, nearly speechless with disbelief. Rufus nodded again in shame. "Well, I'm glad to know where we stand!"  
  
"Ron!" Kim nudged his shoulder. "Look, there he is again!" "Who?" Ron asked. "The man who I saw earlier!"  
  
Ron looked over at table nine, and saw a hooded man eating a sandwich. "Like the dark, mysterious look," he complimented. "But the tuna salad- yeah, that's gotta go."  
  
"Ron!" Kim said, annoyed. "Focus! I mean, this guy has been following me like all morning." "So just ask him what he wants," Ron shrugged, licking the mystery meat tentatively, then set it back down on his plate.  
  
"You're right." Kim drew a deep breath. "It's probably nothing, he probably just wants directions," she tried to convince herself. She cleared her throat, and made her way over to table nine.  
  
But when she was almost there, some cheerleaders bustled in front of her. "Hey, watch it-excuse me, coming through!" But by the time Kim had made it through the crowd of girls, it was too late. The mysterious stranger had disappeared again.  
  
She made her way back to the table dejectedly. "Almost had it!" she moaned into her hands as Ron chomped cheerily on some peppermints, having rejected the mystery meat as being too...well...mysterious. (A/N: yes, I know I have been using the word mysterious a lot, sorry! It ends now.)  
  
"Ah, well, you know what they say, KP," Ron said. "No, what do they say?" Kim retorted. Ron thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, I'm not really sure. I'll let you know when I remember." The bell rang, and Kim gathered up her tray, dumped the untouched cafeteria lunch in the trash, and continued about her day. However, she was unprepared for what would come next." 


	3. Professor Googenheim's Discovery

The final bell rang, and Kim scooped her books up and prepared for cheerleading practice when her Kimmunicator beeped. "Whaddup, Wade?" Kim asked.  
  
Wade frowned, his computer keys clicking. "A museum was broken into last night-no suspects yet. You should go check it out."  
  
Kim nodded, and said, "Just arrange a ride, and I'll be ready to go." "You got it, Kim," Wade said, and signed off. Kim sighed, and headed to cheerleading practice.  
  
Just as she had thought, the other cheerleaders had gathered together instead of canceling afternoon practice like Bonnie had said. "Hey, team!" Kim greeted them tiredly. "Listen, I gotta go...Bonnie, you take over," she said grudgingly. Bonnie smiled victoriously, and said, "Thanks, Kim. I got it handled here-you go on and do whatever it is that you do."  
  
Fuming, Kim turned and stalked off, grabbing Ron in the hall, and said, "Come on, we got work to do."  
  
~  
  
Kim and Ron climbed out of the private jet. "Thanks for the ride, Mr. O'Malley," Kim said. "It's the least I can do since you saved my Cuddle Buddies collection," Mr. O'Malley answered. "Anybody could rescue 500 Cuddle Buddies from a giant monkey," Kim waved it off. Ron grew pale from recollection.  
  
They entered the quiet museum, and walked down the hall. "Unusually quiet," Kim noted, and Ron shuddered as they passed a monkey artifact.  
  
"I think it was Monkeyfist," he said suddenly. Kim rolled her eyes, and said, "Whenever we encounter ANYTHING monkey, you always blame it on Monkeyfist."  
  
"Maybe because he's to blame!" Ron bantered. "Come on, monkey boy," Kim said, dragging him towards a lighted room.  
  
"Hello?" Kim called. "Anybody here?" Ron shrieked when someone suddenly appeared from the closet, and yelled on impulse, "It's a monkey!" "No, it's Professor Googenheim," Kim corrected him gently. "Nice to meet you, Professor." They shook hands, and the Professor spoke with a thick German accent.  
  
"Ms. Possible," he bowed. "Delighted to meet you." He glanced over at Ron who was cowering with fear in the corner. "Is your friend all right?"  
  
"Oh, he's fine," Kim said. "He just has a mild case of monkey phobia."  
  
"Monkey!" Ron screamed, and ran from the room.  
  
"Anyhow," Professor Googenheim said, "someone broke into the museum last night and stole precious artifacts and works of art. We have been examining the security tapes closely, and our work has revealed this."  
  
He stepped over to a TV monitor, and flipped a switch.  
  
Kim gasped. The monitor had picked up the figure of the person who had been shadowing her all day at school! 


	4. Don't Drink the Coffee

"Could you enlarge that, please?" Kim asked the good professor, leaning in closer. The picture grew, until Kim could almost see his face.  
  
"Stop!" she said quickly, and the monitor stopped. There, in black and white, was the face of her stalker and the thief. Kim memorized the face carefully. It looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it.  
  
Long, curly blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. The person was wearing a black, cat-like suit and an amused smirk as if she or he knew they had won.  
  
"Somesing wrong?" the professor asked in concern. "No," Kim said slowly. "Although I can't help but think I've seen him-or her-before. At least, I think it's a she. May I borrow the tape?"  
  
"Most certainly," the professor said courteously, and gave her the security tape. Kim sealed it in a bag, and gave the professor her thanks. "May I offer you some specially made Googenheim coffee?" he asked.  
  
Kim gagged as the professor shoved an awful smelling mixture into her hands. "Um...actually, Ron and I have to be going," she said, handing the cup back. "Ron!" she yelled.  
  
"Well," she said, "I'll go and look for him." "Oh, yes," the professor said, smiling broadly. "Go anywhere you wish. I'm sure your friend has as well."  
  
Kim smiled uncertainly. "Um-yeah. Thanks. I'll give you the download later." And she walked out.  
  
Professor Googenheim closed the door, and picked up the phone, dialing quickly.  
  
As soon as the person picked up, he said, "She's heading down the north hallway. I want her alive. Leave the buffoon behind. He should be no problem."  
  
And he hung up and sipped his Googenheim coffee-and spat it out across the room in disgust. 


	5. Face to Face

Kim wandered down the hall, feeling unnecessarily creeped out by the long shadows cast by the occasional lamp or candle. "Ron?" she called. "Ron! It's time to go!"  
  
Silence. Kim felt a little uneasy. She had thought Ron would have wanted to leave as much as she did now. Professor Googenheim was nice, but really...really kinda creepy.  
  
"Ron?" she called again. "Hi, Kimmie!" Kim jumped as a shadow dropped down from the ceiling. "You've been following me around school!" Kim recognized her. "What do you want? Oh, and by the way-give back the stuff you stole!"  
  
The shadow laughed. "Oh, Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie...you always were so amusing. But now...well, it's my turn to laugh."  
  
The shadow leaped up into the air, and Kim fell into a defense position as she prepared to battle it out with the mysterious person. But she was too late. The shadow took her down, and rolled her onto the floor, pinning her arms down.  
  
"Kim, you've gotten weak," the shadow said, a bit surprised. Kim frowned. That voice... "Do I know you?" she asked. The shadow seemed to smile. "Oh, yeah, Kim. You could say we're...pals."  
  
"Oh. Well then, you won't mind if I beat you!" Kim flung her legs up, and brought the shadow to her knees. She leapt up, and went again into her defense position.  
  
"What did you do with Ron?" she asked through gritted teeth. "The buffoon?" the shadow laughed again, her voice cracking slightly. "Oh, I only transported him to the other side of the museum. Nothing serious."  
  
Then, before Kim realized what the shadow was doing, a priceless artifact was smashed over her head, and she dropped unconscious to the floor. The blonde shadow flipped open her cell-phone and dialed.  
  
"I got her," she smiled. "All righty then. Kim Possible meets her doom very soon. Gotcha, Professor G."  
  
She brought out some rope, and smiled gleefully as she tied up her helpless victim. Now, Kim Possible would pay for all the humiliating defeats she had handed her during the years.  
  
Oh, yes. Kim Possible would pay. 


	6. The Blonde Stranger Revealed

Ron ran panting down the hall. Rufus chattered for a moment. "No, we can't stop at the Coke machine!" Ron stared at him incredulously. "I mean, not only do we have to save Kim, but I'm out of quarters!" "Aw," Rufus hung his head.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Ron said. "I wanted Sierra Mist too." He continued running down the west hall, desperately trying to reach the south hall before it was too late.  
  
"Hang on, Kim!" he shouted, the echo coming back at him.  
  
~  
  
Kim's eyelids fluttered open slowly. She sat up, rubbing her forehead, groaning slightly. Then realization struck. "I...lost," she said, shocked.  
  
"Yup, you lost," came a voice. Kim whirled around, and saw that she was in a cage. "Who are you?"  
  
"Why, Kimmie, I'm hurt," the shadow said, still standing in darkness. "You don't remember all the times we had together?"  
  
"Well," Kim said, tapping her finger on her chin, "I'm guessing you're one of the villains I beat like a year or two ago."  
  
"How smart you are," the stranger cooed. "Now I want you to imagine a pot of boiling water."  
  
"Okay, imagining," Kim said half-heartedly. "Now imagine yourself screaming for mercy in that pot. Because hang on, sister, that's where you're gonna be!"  
  
The shadow's cell-phone rang, and she stared angrily at it as she flipped it open. "I'm trying to intimidate her here," she said furiously. She listened. "Oh, really? You know, I'm sick and tired of plans changing and going with the wind...just once, would you please make up your mind for good? All right, all right, this is it...yeah, sure...whatever."  
  
She flipped the phone closed. "Change of plans, Kimmie," she said. "Prepare to be amazed. See, all bunches of villains are coming over, and they're all eager to see Kim Possible at her worst. Hope you don't mind! Oh, by the way- prepare for hurt! Cause I'm sure they're all gonna want to get a shot in!"  
  
The shadow laughed maniacally and exited the room. "Hurry, Ron," Kim thought as she banged at the bars furiously, determined to get out.  
  
~  
  
Ron panted to a stop as they reached the south hall. It was empty, except for the shattered remains of the monkey idol. "Whoever this maniac is," Ron said. "I have to admire their choice of idol to throw." Rufus nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, well, this is a highly treasured artifact," a voice came from behind him. Ron turned to see Professor Googenheim bend over the artifact, looking quite upset.  
  
Ron visibly relaxed, saying, "Oh, Professor Googenheim," he laughed. "I thought you were the shadow, and-"  
  
"Yes, well," the professor murmured. "You were half-way correct." Before Ron had any sort of warning, the professor leaped up and pulled him down.  
  
Ron was pinned to the floor. "Rufus!" he yelled. "Emergency maneuver 124, now!"  
  
Rufus ran out of his pocket, and bit Professor Googenheim's ankle-hard.  
  
"Ouch!" Googenheim yelped, and let go, hopping on one foot. Ron leapt up, and ran down the north hall, and found Kim's Kimmunicator on the floor.  
  
"Wade, get me transportation, now!" he ordered. "I'm on it, Ron," Wade said, computer keys clicking.  
  
Ron could hear the professor huffing behind him. Just as he exited the museum, a jet set itself down.  
  
"Get on!" the pilot shouted. Ron leaped aboard and the jet took off before Professor Googenheim could grab him.  
  
~  
  
Kim struggled to get loose from her bonds, as she dangled over a slab of stone.  
  
"You'll never get away with this!" she shouted at the blonde stranger.  
  
The shadow laughed. "Oh, Kimmie, don't fool yourself. The buffoon won't get here in time, and even if you did beat me when you were younger, now I'm stronger-and I'll win."  
  
And then the blonde stranger stepped into the light and revealed her face. 


	7. Kim Possible's Last Stand?

A/N: Sorry to keep y'all waiting to find out who the blonde is: revealed in this chapter at last! (You might be surprised)  
  
Ron said breathlessly, "Thanks a lot, dude." The pilot laughed and said, "It's the least I could do since Kim saved my ranch from that flash-flood."  
  
"I think I speak for Kim when I say no big," Ron said.  
  
The pilot suddenly did a sharp turn, causing Ron to be thrown against the door. "I just remembered I get air-sick," Ron said, covering his mouth.  
  
Rufus grabbed a small bag and clambered into Ron's pocket again, trying to escape the nausea.  
  
The man fell into a spin, and Ron yelled, "Could you stop doing the spin-y things?"  
  
"It's the only way to really fly!" the pilot yelled back, and screamed with joy.  
  
Ron screamed too-and prayed that he'd live to make it to Kim.  
  
~  
  
The blonde stranger stepped into the light, revealing her face. Kim frowned, trying to concentrate.  
  
"I'm sure I've seen you before," she said. "I just can't place you."  
  
"Why, Kimmie, I'm hurt!" the woman said, feigning shock. "And we used to be such pals too. Picture me with black hair."  
  
It was as if a light bulb had gone off over Kim's head. "Shego!" she gasped. "What have you done to your hair?"  
  
"Black was always so depressing," Shego shrugged. "Besides, everyone knows blondes have more fun! And I definitely will when all of us villains assemble to see Kim Possible's last night alive!"  
  
"Not likely!" Kim shot back, struggling anew with her bonds. "Ron will be here, and he'll have a plan! I...hope," she said.  
  
Shego nearly choked, she was laughing so hard. "The buffoon?" she said, doubled over with laughter. "Oh, please! He couldn't save a dog!"  
  
Despite the fact that Kim was pretty sure she was right, she defended her friend. "Hey, he could if he...wanted to, I guess."  
  
Shego wiped tears from her eyes, and said, "Oh, by the way, like my new outfit?"  
  
"It's plain black," Kim said flatly, clearly unenthused. "Yeah, well, I finally realized that, yeah, even though you were my enemy, you have pretty good fashion sense, and green and black are SO last year's colors. Besides, black goes with my hair," Shego explained.  
  
"So, why aren't you with Drakkan anymore?" Kim asked, going limp to rest her arms. "I thought you two were tight."  
  
"Yeah, I was, still am, actually, I just took a vacation. I was so tired of him always asking me to do his laundry, and never being paid enough. So, I'm on three weeks vacation, working with Professor Googenheim here, who is actually worse than Drakkan, if that's possible." Shego stretched, and continued. "Anywho, after this gig, I'm back to work. And with you out of the way, princess, I'll have all the success I've longed for."  
  
Kim started to fight again with her bonds, when the doors slid open. "Oh, look who's here," Shego said, getting up from her seat.  
  
Dr. Drakkan, DNAmy, Monkeyfist, Duff Killigan, Adrena-Lyn, and several other of the villains she had fought entered the room.  
  
Now Kim was creeped out. All the villains together? Who knew what....well...villainy they could do!  
  
"Kim Possible," Monkeyfist intoned. "Over the years, you have handed us each humiliating defeats. Now, you will taste the bitter sense of defeat as well...and then...well, we all know what happens."  
  
And the villains came in closer, and Kim flinched away, praying that Ron was on the way. 


	8. The Final Showdown

A/N: Sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long-my computer was acting up. Anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
Kim flinched away as the villains came closer. Suddenly, an idea formed in her mind.  
  
She swung her feet up over her head, and brought them down hard onto Shego's new hair style, revealing a blonde wig that fell to the ground.  
  
Shego shrieked with indignation. Stunned, Kim stared at her. "Shego-"she stuttered, "you-you-you stooped so low as to get a wig??" By now, Kim was laughing so hard she couldn't see straight.  
  
Shego, as a reply, started laughing as well. "Oh, Kimmie!" she snickered. "You're wearing Smarty Mart pants? Even as a villainess I know that the only place to shop is Club Banana!"  
  
Kim turned red as all the female villains burst out laughing. The male villains glanced at each other and almost in unison rolled their eyes.  
  
Kim really didn't mind this minor embarrassment-the important thing was to stall until Ron got there.  
  
So, almost in delight, Kim shot back, "Shego got a wig, Adrena-Lyn's shoes are like, so passe, and DNAmy's shirt is so yesterday."  
  
This time, the villains turned red. Kim smiled sweetly, and then heard the sound of a faint yell. Plaster and debris rained down upon them as Ron and Rufus parachuted-or fell-into the room.  
  
Ron lay among the debris, panting and trying to catch his breath, as the villains slowly got up.  
  
"Ron, look out!" Kim called. A newly black-haired Shego flew towards Ron, her hands glowing green.  
  
Ron swerved out of the way just in time. Drakkan and Googenheim cowered in the corner, using each other as shields.  
  
"Monkey minions-attack!" Monkeyfist roared, and Killigan started hurling golf balls.  
  
"I don't think so," a new voice said. Ron stood up as several figures ran into the room.  
  
Kim smiled as she recognized the faces: Monique, Jim and Tim, even the cheerleading squad.  
  
"You brought the cheerleading squad?" Kim asked Ron dryly, who smiled sheepishly at her.  
  
"Ron, you said this place would be cool!" Bonnie complained, looking around. "All I see is a bunch of super-powered freaks, and Kim Possible tied to a-"she stopped, and slowly turned to face Kim.  
  
Kim groaned as Bonnie slowly smiled and rummaged in her bag. "Where's my camera?"  
  
"Bonnie!" Tara, a fellow cheerleader, pushed Bonnie's bag away. "Kim's in trouble!" Tara immediately took charge. "Girls," she ordered. "Our newest routine!"  
  
"Oh, so some cheerleaders are going to beat us?" Monkeyfist chortled. "Hey!" Monique fell into a basic defense position. "Cheerleaders can do anything!" she said.  
  
The cheerleaders went into action, back-flipping, and kicking for all they were worth.  
  
Kim couldn't help but wince as she heard screams of pain, and worried that it was the cheerleaders and Monique.  
  
She needn't have worried. When she opened her eyes, the girls were in a pyramid formation, and they cheered. "Yes!" Monique punched the air. "Boo- yah!" Ron high-fived Rufus.  
  
"You guys, that was awesome!" Kim exclaimed. "Could you help me down now?"  
  
But just as they were about to call the police, Shego leapt up and growled furiously at Kim. "This isn't over, princess!" she shouted, running over to a jet.  
  
"Hey, Shego!" Kim shouted back. "You forgot your wig!"  
  
"Blondes suck!" Shego screamed. "Hey!" Tara said indignantly. Shego, Drakkan, and Monkeyfist took off before Kim could stop them.  
  
She sighed, and smiled at Ron and her friends. "Let's hit Bueno Nacho, and then we can go shopping at Club Banana! Besides, I need to get new pants."  
  
A/N: This story didn't end the way I thought it would, but it was an interesting finish, I think. Tell me what you thought! Thanks to my readers for being so faithful and patient for the next chapters (well, maybe patient isn't the word), and for reviewing. Special thanks to Romulan Empress! 


End file.
